Together We Weave Heart and Home
by setyourlazerstopew
Summary: Hearing the stranger speak aloud seems to rush his mind into alertness, now understanding that this was actually happening. He's in a hospital, assumedly after injuring himself somehow, and is after waking up to the concern of a handsome, if tired, man who he doesn't know. Hizashi loses his memories but the heart remembers in it's own way. And Hizashi's heart remembers Aizawa.
1. Chapter 1

He doesn't even realise that he is awake at first. It feels like his whole body has been replaced with cotton wool. All thoughts he has take a while to untangle and straighten out but after some time he realises three things; He is lying down, there is a steady beeping in the background of wherever he is, and there is a heavy, oddly comforting weight on his legs.

As if the thought of weights were a summons, feeling starts to seep back into his limbs making them feel heavier and heavier. He sinks back into the bed he's lying in. He doesn't think he could move even if he wanted too. What had he been doing to become this tired? He tries to remember where he was before landing himself in this bed, it should be easy right? Before he went to sleep he was… Before, he was…

Before...

Where is he?

His mind chooses that moment to focus in on the beeping in the background. He pries his eyes open and blinks rapidly at the bright, early morning light filtering in through the window. An oddly blurry window. He squints at it, trying to will it into focus but gives up for the moment. His surroundings are pretty much all white and his eyes are drawn to his left where a heart monitor sounds off its rhythmic beep.

One mystery solved.

He follows it's wires all the way to his own arms. Huh. He's in a hospital. Mystery number two solved.

He feels like he should be more worried about this realisation, but he just can't muster up the brainpower needed. Maybe he was on medication, or was it the pure exhaustion messing with his reactions? Although, in saying that, he does feel a spark of morbid curiosity rise in him concerning his injuries. What landed him in here?

Step one to understanding is to be actually able to see clearly and so he suspects that he has glasses around him somewhere. He tilts his head to the right where there is a locker and swipes at the top of it clumsily, grabbing at what his hand hits. Bingo, glasses. He places them roughly on his face and the room swims into focus. He makes to sit up a bit to to see if he has any bandages or evidence of injuries, but his attention is grabbed by what's causing the heavy weight on his legs.

It's a man.

There is a _handsome_ man asleep on his legs.

This thought repeats in his head as he takes in the figure. The man's head is pillowed on his arms, hair splayed out on the end of the bed. He kind of wants to reach out and touch it but doesn't want to wake him, it looks like he hasn't slept properly in a while. Could that be because of him? Does he know him?

Like he could hear he was being thought about, the man stirs. Blinking awake, he stretches discreetly as he rises up, Hizashi feels a little bereft without the weight on his legs grounding him. It's silly, he doesn't even know the man, but he seems to have stayed by his bedside while Hizashi was recovering and that means something.

The man mustn't have realised that he was awake because he freezes the moment their eyes meet, only to relax a moment later with an exhale as he sags in his seat. His eyes fall to his hands that lie on the bed and Hizashi's watches how they unclench from fists.

"You're awake, that's good." He mumbles to himself quietly. He looks up into Hizashi's eyes again and asks softly, "How are you feeling?"

Hearing the stranger speak aloud seems to rush his mind into alertness, now understanding that this was actually happening. He's in a hospital, assumedly after injuring himself somehow, and is after waking up to the concern of a handsome, if tired, man who he doesn't know.

A man whose expression is becoming more and more concerned as Hizashi takes his time before answering.

He tries to say that he is okay, if only to get rid of the concern on the man's face, but it gets scrambled on the way from his brain to his mouth.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Heyo, I have a bit of this written but I don't know how long my muse will last, so we'll see where the wind takes this. I'm always a sucker for amnesia fics. Also as I said in the tags, I don't know much about head trauma apart from the fact that I know that the particular scenario I am constructing is very unlikely. So trust me on that much lol. Otherwise, It's fiction baby, and I'm not profiting so take with a grain of suspended belief. ;)

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"After the particular injuries that he obtained, this, at the very least, can be expected." The doctor flips a sheet of paper back down onto their clipboard, "What's important is that we can work with this. With retrograde amnesia, there is a very strong likelihood that he will recover most, if not all of his memories."

The man had called in the doctor after Hizashi's unintended question. He hadn't answered the question verbally, but his stricken expression told him a lot. He was meant to know this man.

He's starting to get restless now, He wants answers and with the doctor talking to the man about what happened to him like he isn't right in front of them is really starting to get on Hizashi's nerves. Just because he apparently has amnesia doesn't mean he can't understand anything! He thinks he's hiding his displeasure pretty well but one glance from the unnamed man and he's clearing his throat pointedly towards Hizashi.

This seems to kick the doctor into remembering that Hizashi exists outside of a clipboard.

"We need to form a baseline of what you know and how much you remember. Do you know your name?" The doctor asks. Hizashi glances over to the man who seems to stare directly into his soul. He guesses that he'll find out who he is after the doctor's questions.

"I'm pretty sure that my name's Hizashi. Yamada Hizashi?" The man blinks at his admission, and the doctor makes a note on his chart.

"That's good, that's good. Not a complete loss then. Do you know what date it is?"

"N- no?" The doctor makes another note. Hospitals do have that innate quality of messing up the perception of time but he genuinely doesn't remember.

"Do you know what what happened before you got here? Anything from before today?"

"No." He says stronger than before, this is the time for him to get answers as well. "I know my name but I don't remember anything before today. What happened to me?"

The doctor nods briskly, "I'll give you a brief rundown. You're 31 years old and you were caught in a villain attack in which you received a head injury that resulted in your present lack of memory, but there's no need to be alarmed." Hizashi widens his eyes incredulously in response to that, he thinks that there's plenty to be alarmed about.

"You have been healed physically and your memories are expected to return in due course but," He levels a look at Hizashi and the other man in turn, "That does not mean that you should in any way try and force them to. Let them return in their own time, forcing them will only stress out your mind further and push back your recovery." Hizashi nods in agreement, He doesn't even know how he would force his memories back anyway so it's a moot point at this moment as far as he's concerned.

"The best chance to recover your memories is to return to your normal life with your regular schedule to naturally prompt them. So, I recommend that you be discharged from our care as soon as possible after some final checks." The doctor's eyes turn to the man at Hizashi's bedside as he continues, "I'm sure that Eraserhead here will be able to answer any further questions you may have."

He glances over to the man sceptical. Eraserhead? What kind of name is that?

He and the man thank the doctor for his care before he leaves the room, then the man, Eraserhead apparently, turns his laser attention to Hizashi once again. Hizashi decides to hit him with a question before he has a chance to speak.

"Eraserhead?" He has to ask.

"That's my hero name. My actual name is Aizawa Shouta."

"Hero name? You're a hero?!" Hizashi lightens up some, voice rising in his excitement. He knows about heroes and how they help the public and take down villains. Somehow this information has stuck in his brain, but not anything more personal, like the fact that he knows a hero! Aizawa seems amused by Hizashi's enthusiasm if the small smile he's wearing is any indication.

"So are you." Hizashi's jaw drops at this revelation, "Present Mic, you have a voice quirk that allows you to raise the volume of your voice to ridiculous levels. Don't-" Hizashi deflates a bit from where he was gearing up to try it, "-try it now. We're in a hospital."

He recovers from this little setback and he looks down at his hands, "I'm a hero, whoa." he says softly. This was a lot to take in. Aizawa looks on with unreadable eyes as worry suddenly dawns on Hizashi.

"My quirk," He makes frantic eye contact with Aizawa, "What if I can't control it? I don't remember anything, what if it slips?!"

"You don't have to worry about that. Things like that would be like muscle memory yo-"

"But what if it isn't, what if I hurt someone?" Hizashi interrupts.

"You won't." Aizawa's solid reply knocks him out of his panicking state and he pauses before hesitantly replying.

"How can you be sure."

"I know you and what you're capable of. I know you can keep a lid on it." He replies steadily, "But if you're really so worried my quirk is erasure. I can erase your quirk if it gets out of your control."

His hero name makes more sense now.

"You can erase my quirk, ok." He takes a deep breath and thinks about that for a moment before it sinks in.

"You can erase my quirk? That's so useful! You must be in high demand with a quirk like that!"

Aizawa looks shocked for a moment, before a small smile rises on his face. What a strange reaction.

"Not as much as you might think, I'm an underground hero. My quirk isn't as useful when people know what to expect." Hizashi takes that in for a moment.

"Something tells me you're not fond of the fame either." Aizawa nods ruefully in agreement.

"That's also true."

He gathers himself before asking something that had been bugging him this entire time.

"Aizawa-"

"Just Shouta." Hizashi's eyebrows raise in surprise. They were that close?

"... Shouta. Who are you?"

"... I already said-"

"No, I heard you. It's just- Who are you to me?" Hizashi looks at Aiza- Shouta as he takes in the question.

"We're friends."

"Friends." He repeats back slowly, can't help feeling a bit disappointed.

"Best friends." He admits. "We went to school together and we started living together when we graduated." Well, not exactly what he was expecting when he woke up to a handsome stranger waiting at his bedside but he can't say that he's unhappy with this.

"Best friends, huh? So we'll be going back to our apartment later?"

"Yes, It'll be better for you at home." Hizashi warms up at that. Home. "After you reorient yourself a bit, we can introduce some of your old routines back into your life, that is," He takes a side glance towards Hizashi, "If you're feeling up to it." Hizashi nods in affirmation.

He thinks as long as the Shouta is beside him as he rediscovers the world and himself, he could probably do anything. He has that bedrock, dependable aura about him, and, in the brief time that Hizashi has known him, he likes him.

* * *

No Beta, here we dive straight in.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to the apartment is pretty unremarkable. Hizashi still feels woozy as he leans on his arm and stares out of the window. The building and people flashing by forms a hazy backdrop to his thoughts. Kind of fitting, he thinks, since his memories are so hazy, so too is the world around him. But at least one thing is stationary, one person is present.

In his contemplation, Hizashi has been sneaking small glances towards Shouta as he concentrates on the road.

"If you have questions you can ask." Hizashi blinks, he didn't think that Shouta had noticed his staring. He's starting to realise that he is a very observant man, at least where Hizashi is concerned.

"Do I have any family?" Shouta tenses up a bit but replies readily.

"Your mother and father live a few towns over. No siblings,"

"Can I visit them, or call them or something. I'm sure they're worried." Shouta looks over as he mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"Of course, I'll give you their number when we get to the apartment, and I can drive you down whenever I'm free." Shouta has his parents number, do friends usually have their friends parents numbers?

"Oh, you don't need to do that for me, you're already-" Shouta cuts in.

"Hizashi," He feels his cheeks heat up at the sound of his given name, " Don't worry about it, I like your parents, and anyway, I don't mind helping you. That's what friends are for."

He sinks into his seat and looks out the window again. Friends, of course. He'll get used to that.

"Thanks, Shouta." He still feels a small thrill using his given name.

Shouta nods in reply.

Shouta leads the way into the apartment and Hizashi takes his time following, taking everything in. It's a modest sized apartment, perfect for two people. The kitchen is pretty modern with it opening out to the sitting room and he can see a couple of doors off the side of the room that must lead to the bedrooms.

He sweeps through the kitchen and walks around the room slowly, picking up some of the knick-knacks that litter around the place. The afternoon light streams in through the window on the far side of the room, casting everything in a warm honey glow. The place definitely has a lived in, homey feel to it. Hizashi soaks in the atmosphere. His home.

His home with Shouta.

Hizashi walks over to place a hand on a heavy looking quilt that hangs off the back of the couch, marvelling at its softness. He looks up beside the television to shelves that house a ridiculous number of DVDs, smiling as he gets the feeling that he was the one who contributed the majority of them.

Realising that he hasn't heard anything from Shouta for a while so he spins around, only to see him leaning against the kitchen counter, watching him explore the room with a relaxed expression.

"Don't mind me, keep exploring."

"It's a nice pad we have here. Which door leads to my room?" He wonders what will it look like? It would definitely tell him something about his past self.

Shouta motions over to the first door on the left.

"I don't know what state you left it in so don't trip." Hizashi pouts at his teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." he opens the- his door and steps in carefully, mindful of what Shouta said but he needn't have worried.

His room is pretty tidy, the only mess is a couple of music magazines scattered around the place. The walls are a soft blue that instantly calms him as he walks further in, a guitar on a wall mounted stand being the main decoration. In the corner is a keyboard slanted against the wall. He must be a fan of music. He wonders if his muscle memory would kick in and he could play something on one of them? Something to try out later.

He sits down on his bed feet sliding back until they knock against something under it. He looks down to see what is there and finds drawers of some kind. He lifts his legs up to pull on one of them and rows and rows of CDs are revealed to his delight.

It's going to be so fun to listen to all those again. He's trying to look at the bright side in all this; How many people would love to experience the first time listening to their favourite music, or reading their favourite book again.

But he can look forward to that later, he wants to go out to Shouta again.

He stands up to walk over to the door but his eyes catch on a flash of light behind it. He closes the door further to reveal himself? How did it not cross his mind to wonder what he looked like?! He had already seen his hair, as long as it was, but he has a small moustache as well. His hand creeps up to his face as he took in his figure, turning around. Well he definitely has muscle, that is nice, and expected considering his career. All in all, he is pleased with his form. His eyes stray to his butt in the mirror. _Very_ pleased.

He hears a voice call in through the crack in the door.

"Are you hungry?" He can hear rustling from what he assumes is the kitchen which is like music to his empty stomach. He didn't even realise how hungry he was until it was pointed out to him.

"I can't remember the last time I ate!" He says innocently, walking out of his room. Shouta looks up at him with a withering stare and Hizashi can't hold back his grin.

Shouta seems to find what he was looking for in the drawers as he lifts folded paper up and hands it to Hizashi.

"We don't have any real food in the kitchen at the moment so take out is going to have to do." Hizashi takes the menu and stares down at it, so many options, and he doesn't even know what he likes. Shouta seems to understand his dilemma.

"I can choose what you usually get if you want? Or I could get a couple of dishes and you can mix and match?" Hizashi relaxes his shoulders, he didn't even realise that he was tensing up.

"Can we get a couple of dishes then?"

"Yeah, no problem. Do you want to pick or will I get some random ones." Hizashi proceeds to point out a few dishes and Shouta takes out his phone to make the call to order them in. Hizashi sees the phone and wonders where his went. Surely he had one. He waits for Shouta to finish the call before asking.

"Hey, do I have a mobile phone?" Shouta puts his back in his pocket.

"Ah, yeah, but it got smashed in the fight. Pretty unusable." Dang, that does make sense though. "We have a couple of burner phones in one of the drawers that you can use until you get a new one."

"We have burner phones?" Hizashi squints his eyes at Shouta as he shrugs.

"Sometimes hero work demands a burner phone." He could see why now he thought about it, their hero career and all.

"Cool, yeah, I'll grab one of those." He takes one and walks over to fall on the couch beside Shouta.

"Hey, what's your number?" Shouta reels it off with no hesitation, and Hizashi plugs it in to the programmed numbers.

"I have to head into work tomorrow but I think that you should take a few days to recuperate here before returning to a more regular schedule. You were seriously injured after all." Hizashi doesn't have a memory to back up the feeling that Shouta was being a bit hypocritical in his opinion, but he doesn't disagree. He does still have that heavy feeling in his limbs, not as bad as it was in the hospital but still present. He doesn't think this whole situation has sunk in properly yet.

"Sounds like a good idea. Do you know if I have to contact my… I guess my hero agency, to call in injured?"

"It's okay, I already informed them of everything they needed to know and they were very agreeable with you taking days off to recover." That was good news! Of course they'd be comfortable giving him time off from a hero agency. It wasn't like he would be much use as he was, memories missing and all. He doesn't even know if he can fight!

"Your other jobs were also quite accommodating." He continues nonchalantly. Hizashi turns, confusion maring his expression.

"... Other… Jobs?"

"You're also the host of a well known radio show and a teacher at a local hero school, UA." Hizashi lets this sink in.

"How do I have time to sleep?!" Shouta grins and starts chuckling under his breath at the aghast expression on his face. Hizashi is taken aback by this, he thought Shouta was good looking in his harried, sleepy state but a laughing Shouta is breathtaking. He's sure that his past self felt the same as well, a gut instinct. He's been listening to those feelings a lot in the past few hours he has regained consciousness.

"Very good time management skills." He replies when he catches his breath, seemingly unaware of Hizashi's inner revelations. Wait-

"What do I teach? Am I a good teacher? Are you a teacher too?" He fires all these questions one after another. Shouta doesn't seem too fazed by the rapid fire questions though.

"You teach English, you're a very competent teacher- the students love you- and yes, I am also a teacher at UA." Best friends, roommates, and now co-workers. He and Shouta shared a lot, but that wasn't a bad thing. In fact, Hizashi quite liked that they must spend quite a lot of time together.

Even if they weren't together.

* * *

Still chipping away at this, still have no idea where it'll end up lol

Having fun though :))))

Hope you enjoyed reading this, pop a comment if you did thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to limejuize on ao3 for their lovely comment that pretty much fueled this chapter, thanks bud 3

* * *

Waking up in his own bed is so much better than waking up in a hospital bed, even if the disorientation is still there. It doesn't take as long to realise where he is this time around and so he sits up and looks over at the clock.

7am.

Why.

Why did he wake up so early, was it a body clock thing or did he hear something that woke him up? Thinking that he's not going back to sleep anytime soon, he gets up and goes to the door but is distracted by his computer in the corner of the room. It dawns on him that he knows next to nothing of the world apart from broad specifics, but he thinks he knows how he can fix that.

The Internet. Knowledge that he severely lacks is at his fingertips. He gleaned a bit of personal information from Shouta but he needs to know what's happening out there in the world and doesn't want to keep bothering him with endless questions.

He sits at his computer and boots it up without fanfare, but then his first obstacle rises up to meet him.

A password.

Curse his past self for being completely responsible.

His hand tugs gently on his hair while he thinks. What could it be. He spins around in his chair as he takes in the room around him. He had to think like past Hizashi, however impossible that feels to him right now. Remembering all the music he has hoarded under his bed he thinks it might be related to that? Or something more personal, related one of his family members, their names or birthdays. Wait… He doesn't even know his own birthday! He'll have to ask Shouta that later... or now if he's up.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he gets up once more and exits the room, almost running into Shouta outside of his door as he does. He backs up quickly with an apology when he realises.

"Whoa, you're up early!" Hizashi eyes Shouta's slightly hunched over figure, his hair cascading down to frame his face. His attractive face. His face that's talking right now. Damn it.

"Could say the same to you, I have a reason to be up." Hizashi shrugs slightly to this.

"Couldn't get back to sleep."

"You _ are _ a morning person." He agrees with a nod. Hizashi notes that down in his head.

"You're not?" Shouta scoffs in response.

"Not before my morning coffee I'm not." He nods down to his hand where a mug holding dregs of coffee is cradled.

"I caught you at a good time." He grins before continuing, "I wanted to ask you for some help with my computer, I can't get into it." He admits sheepishly.

"Well…" Shouta says slowly, "I don't know your password but I can help guess?"

"Good enough," Hizashi grabs his sleeve to drag him into his room and lets go when he slides into his seat and looks up at Shouta expectantly. Shouta sighs.

"Well, your favourite band is UVERworld so maybe something to do with that?"

He tries different combinations but to no avail. He thinks back to earlier when he was wondering about birthdays. Most passwords require letters and numbers.

"When's my birthday?"

"7th July." He tries that along with his name in various different combinations but nothing works. He pauses before asking his next question.

"...When's your birthday?"

"8th November." He tries a few different combinations but nothing works. That would have been so high school he thinks dryly to himself.

Shouta places a hand on the back of his chair as he leans over Hizashi's shoulder. He could feel his hair brush his face softly and took a second to realise that he was pointing at a little question mark beside the input window.

"You might have left a hint for yourself, hover over the question mark."

Hizashi, not trusting his voice not to do something ridiculous followed that instruction without comment to reveal a sentence. A maddenly short sentence.

'It's a secret. ;)'

He feels the disbelief rise in him as laughter bubbles out. Past him was a little shit! Of course it's a secret, it's a password! Shouta, despite not seeming like he's appreciating Hizashi's prank on himself, grins down at him.

"Well, it doesn't exactly help. I shouldn't have expected anything less than that to be honest. It is you after all." Fondness colours his tone, as he turns his stare wistfully to the screen.

Hizashi's smile dies down a bit at the realisation that even though he is right here, to Shouta there is still a piece of him missing, and that Shouta still misses him. His heart clenches, but he can't do much to help him with that apart from live his life and hope his memories come back. That won't stop him from forging a new relationship with Shouta though.

He doesn't know how much of the fondness and appreciation he has for the man is past Hizashi's feelings bleeding through the memory gaps or just instinctive like for the man's character. He shakes his head free of these thoughts. When it comes down to it, he likes Shouta now, and trying to reason with it is just like trying to quantify any type of feeling. They transverse thought if they are that strong.

That's a thought.

Would past Hizashi considered his feelings for Aizawa a secret? Based on his initial reactions and how well he likes Shouta without his previous memories it's pretty clear how deep his feelings might have been. Had he hidden the depth of his feelings away?

He starts typing as if under a trance, pressing enter while Shouta is still staring through the screen.

…

Password accepted.

Huh.

Shouta head whips to him. "Did you remember it?" The question was loaded with hope. Hizashi felt bad, he didn't remember it, not really.

"No, I… guessed right?" He's not going to unload all his feelings right now.

Aizawa looks at him consideringly but doesn't comment further.

"Well, it looks like you're good now so I really have to start heading into work. Feel free to leave the apartment if you want. The doctor cleared you so you're not in danger of collapsing or anything like that." He looks down at his watch and starts walking towards the door.

"If you need anything, call me. You have my number now. I'll see you later after 5."

Hizashi waves with a weak, "Yeah, see you." and he's gone.

What a whirlwind.

He looks back at the screen, debating with himself, but in the end he decides to keep his password the same. No one else is meant to know his password after all, and if he could figure it out after losing his memory, he shouldn't need to write it down anywhere. It seems to have ingrained itself in Hizashi's subconscious.

Password: iloveaizawashouta

* * *

Hizashi is like *Hacker voice* _**I'm in**_

Yo yo yo I'm back for a limited time only! I have so much work going on in my masters and I'm dying with it so alas I can't write very often :'(

I don't even care that the password is so cheesy I'm a white person I fucking love cheese, embrace the cheese! Also Hizashi should really change it, or like put some capitals or numbers in it because while his love may be strong, that password sure is not.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Ɛ;


End file.
